


Bold

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Days of December [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kageyama Tobio's Birthday, M/M, My Hero Academia: Heroes: Rising Spoilers, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Tobio gets a wake-up call.
Relationships: Chigaya Eikichi/Hoshiumi Kourai/Kageyama Tobio/Komori Motoya/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Days of December [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Bold

**Author's Note:**

> menorah/dolls/NIPPY

He was warm beneath his puffy comforter. Face smooshed against his pillow, socks keeping his toes warm, and the comforter pulled up over his head to block out the window’s light. He needed to buy new curtains, Kourai had accidentally ripped his previous ones when he tripped over Tobio’s duffel in his search for socks.

Humming faintly, he burrowed down further…

“Tobio!”

“Ugh… nooo…”

Kourai snickered as Tobio retreated completely beneath the comforter and gently tugged. “Ay, come on, Turtle Tobio. It’s morning!”

“No.” Reluctantly, but knowing it was the better option compared to Kourai taking his covers off, he peeked out with squinted eyes. At least the light was off.

The second he made an appearance, Kourai pecked his lips. “Happy Birthday! Are you ready for your birthday surprise?”

“Do I have to move?”

Kourai seesawed a hand. “Maybe. Come on in!” He straightened, stradling Tobio’s side as he looked towards the door. Tobio craned his head to look.

Smirking in the doorway, Atsumu whistled as he slouched over Motoya. “That would be a very pretty sight if you two were a little more… bare.” He grunted as Kiyoomi elbowed him.

Ignoring the squawk from Kourai as he sat up and toppled the small ace, Tobio made grabby hands at the four in the doorway. He fought a shiver at the cold air.

Eikichi got to him first, brushing their lips lightly. “Happy Birthday, Tobio,” he spoke softly as he nuzzled their noses.

One of Tobio’s eyes shut as Kiyoomi pressed a kiss to his cheek, swiftly stepping away. “Happy Birthday,” the ace said, ignoring Atsumu mocking him about  _ it just being morning breath, Omi-kun _ .

Motoya pecked his lips briefly. “Happy Birthday!” He cheered, squawking alongside Tobio as Atsumu belly flopped onto them.

Tobio scrunched his face as he received many obnoxiously wet kisses to his face, Atsumu gleefully counting to twenty-three with each kiss. “Happy Birthday, Tobio-kun,” he finally said after he was finished.

“Thank you,” Tobio responded, looking at the others then rolled his eyes and wiggled beneath Atsumu, pushing him away as he hugged Motoya. "Stop that."

The blond grinned widely, eyeing below Tobio’s chin. “‘M done for now,” he said cheerfully as he rolled off him and Motoya.

Motoya nuzzled his neck then tugged him from his warm, warm bed. “Come on. We’ve got plans.”

“Why so early?” Tobio grumbled, allowing himself to be tugged to the ensuite. He scowled when Kiyoomi firmly held out his toothbrush and toothpaste, but followed the silent orders.

“Because we’ve got to go watch  _ Hero Rising _ before it leaves theaters,” Motoya reminded him as he wrapped himself around Kiyoomi. “Then we’ve got lunch at your favorite restaurant and your team wants to celebrate with dinner.”

“I’m going to be stuffed, aren’t I?” Tobio pondered through frothy toothpaste and made Kiyoomi cringe. He spat it out and rinsed. 

“Hinata had Atsumu and I bring a gift for you,” Kiyoomi added, faltering when Tobio turned wide eyes on him. “No.”

Motoya was already stripping, giggles escaping him as Kiyoomi looked at him in betrayal. “C’mon, Kiyo,” he wheedled and helped Tobio with his sweater. “You know you want to.”

Kiyoomi looked torn. “I already took a shower.” His voice was faltering.

“What’s going on?” Eikichi popped his head in, hiding a smile when he saw Tobio and Motoya bare naked in the room. His voice had a bit of laughter in it. “You know, I’m sure Atsumu wouldn’t mind joining them.”

“No.” The three laughed as Kiyoomi stripped in record time and herded Tobio and Motoya to the shower. “Keep him out.”

Eikichi was laughing as he left them, Tobio and Motoya screeching when Kiyoomi aimed the cold water at them.

**♡♡♡♡♡**

“I wonder if that really was how Izuku kept his powers,” Atsumu murmured, leaning into Tobio as Eikichi drove them to Tobi’s favorite restaurant (it was an authentic Chinese restaurant run by a terrifying Chinese couple who didn’t take anyone’s shit; he witnessed the tiny male owner chuck a much larger man out after causing a disturbance and went there whenever he got the chance, he loved them).

“Maybe Katsuki faked his amnesia?” Motoya spoke from Tobio’s other side. He was sleepily leaning into Tobio’s side.

“Did you see the Tokoyami scenes?” Kourai cheered from the front. “He was like  _ whoosh  _ and  _ kwa-chaw _ -mmph.”

Tobio began laughing as Kourai gaped at Kiyoomi, the other smug. “Don’t distract Eikichi while he’s driving,” Kiyoomi chided.

Motoya lifted his head, squinting. “Did I miss something? I feel like I missed something.”

“Kiyoomi-san was bold,” Tobio replied through chuckles. He laughed harder when Atsumu whipped his head up.

“What!” He gawked. “He never does that with me!”

“You’re bold enough for all of us, Atsumu.” Eikichi cast them a quick smile at a stoplight.

With a faint rush that he only got around one or all of his paramours, Tobio dipped his head to let his lips glide over Atsumu’s neck, earning a shiver and wide amber eyes turned to his. Tobio smiled slowly. “I can be bold with you, Atsumu-san.”

The dyed blond made a sound similar to a tea kettle and Kourai cackled as Atsumu buried his face into his hands. Tobio tugged his hands away to kiss him, smiling all the while. It was always fun to make one of his lovers blush and he got rewarded nicely when Atsumu returned his kiss.

They broke apart as Kourai cleared his throat obnoxiously, twisted to look at them. He grinned. “As much as I love the view, we’re here. Try not to scandalize Heiwajima, he still hasn’t gotten a date.”

"Can we head back to the apartment after? We still need to celebrate with Tobio. On our own…" Motoya smiled slyly as they slid from the car, perking up.

Easily recalling their usual ways of celebration, Tobio blushed. “Motoya…”

The libero beamed and bounced ahead. Atsumu sniggered at him. “Payback.”

Eikichi looped an arm around Tobio’s waist. “Let’s eat lightly then head back to the apartment. We can have a large dinner with the team.”

“Sounds good,” Tobio murmured, sharing a smile with him. 

Kourai bounced into the restaurant, humming about dim sum, and the other four followed him in. Tobio ducked his head to hide a smile. He couldn’t wait to change that later.


End file.
